Eternity Is On Our Side
by pinkpower
Summary: Brick and Blossom are engaged to be married, so their is a lot of fluff included. Fic is now rated 'M' for future explicit content that isn't suitable for children.
1. The Question

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Beneath the dazzling light of the stars were Blossom and Brick, two people in love with one another. Now that the two were out of college, they decided that they were going to spend more time with each other. They had practically been separated for four years; only getting to see each other on holidays wasn't going to cut it. But now, nothing could stop them from being together. Fate had meant for them to be together, and fate would have its way. Blossom and Brick had no say whatsoever in the matter, but they were still happy.

Blossom glanced at the man clad in red. He seemed to be thinking hardly about something. The girl didn't pay much attention to it; because she had been too busy looking up at the stars herself. All the stars were so small, and yet so big. The sky had never been so peaceful. Normally, Blossom would have to fly up in the air with her sisters, and ruin such a sight. But, thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys, all the criminals took the day off to watch the stars themselves, even Mojo Jojo. Brick took full credit, though, since it was his idea to surprise the girls with a day all to themselves. Naturally, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had been thankful to each of the boys, but the boys could actually say that they were happier than the girls. Why you ask? Because knowing that they were the ones who put the smiles on their (the girls') faces brought them great joy.

It had been almost eight years since Blossom and Brick started seeing each other. Brick was the one that started having the crush first. The leader of the Powerpuff Girls had beaten his butt so bad that it took him a month to heal. Even though he was in agony for those four weeks, Brick had newfound respect for his counterpart. When Brick came back to fight, Blossom has actually seemed happy to seem him. When the kids entered high school, they started sneaking around with each other. In their minds, they had been official. But they were caught one day when Blossom accidently blurted out how much she liked making out with Brick in front of her sisters. Brick didn't mind that, though. Sneaking around wasn't his style, especially since his brothers high-fived him for "bagging" on those "chicks." Brick, of course, had to correct their language by first of all stating that he never "bagged" any "chick." He merely said that Blossom was no his girlfriend, and that they should never do anything to her to make her upset, and the same went with her sisters.

Hate turned into a crush. A crush turned into lust. Finally, lust turned into love.

Brick turned over to his right. He rested his left hand on Blossom's thin stomach. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He knew how much Blossom hated it when a guy would just attack a girl with their tongue, and so Brick learned never to do that. Blossom was a simple girl and liked starting things out slow, at least with things that were intimate. If Brick didn't love her so much, things like that would probably annoy him, but he could make an exception for Blossom. He was truly in love with the girl and was willing to do anything for her; even if it meant he would get crap from Mojo Jojo or Him about it later.

Blossom and Brick pulled away from each other. She smiled up at him taking of his red baseball cap. The girls placed it over her red bow. She ran her fingers through Brick's orangeish hair softly. Brick's crimson eyes caught Blossom's pink ones and refused to let go. Blossom gently pulled Brick's head down and

positioned him on her chest. She continued to comb his hairs with fingers while Brick listened carefully to her heart beat.

"It's beautiful." Brick whispered softly.

"What is?" Blossom asked.

"Your heart," he answers. He lifts his head and his lips brush against her forehead. "How does a guy like _me_ end up with a girl like _you_? There must be an angel up their smiling down on me or something."

"Oh, Brick. You say the silliest things," Blossom giggled. "You know, you're heart is beautiful, too. It's made out of gold."

"I'm not so sure about that. Silver, maybe," he joked.

"What happened to the cold, heartless boy I knew when I was younger? He disappeared one day, and I never saw him again." Blossom smiled. Her fingers began tracing Brick's lips.

"Well, he met this girl and fell in love. This girl made the boy the man he always wanted to be," Brick replied.

"Did the girl and the boy live happily ever after?" Blossom questioned, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You tell me." Brick grinned down at his girlfriend, kissing her. "Blossom, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, don't you?"

"Of course." Blossom answered, noticing Brick's words becoming quicker.

"And you know that you can always trust me. Blossom, I'm always going to love you, and you're always going to be my girl. I couldn't bear it if you ever decided that we didn't belong together. You're the only girl I'll ever want; the only girl I'll ever need in my life. I'd rather die than ever seeing you cry. It kills me every time I see you unhappy about something. You're so innocent and pure. Along time ago, you wouldn't have been my type, but now, I don't know what my type is. All that I know is that we belong together. You're stubborn, sometimes, but that makes me all the more attracted to you. I love every little thing about you, Bloss." Blossom blushed, sitting up with Brick. His monologue was making Blossom nervous. What exactly was he trying to say?

"I could live without these hands." Brick said kissing both of her hands. "Or your eyes." Brick kissed Blossom's eyelids. "Or your those lips." He kissed passionately on the lips. "Blossom, I love you."

"Will you marry me?" Blossom blurted out unexpectedly.

Brick's eyes widened in shock, replying, "That's my line."

"Well, you were taking far too long. Don't worry, Brick. When we're telling this story, we can leave this part out." Blossom giggled. "So? What do you say?"

"I don't know, Blossom. It's just so unexpectedly, and you didn't get down on one knee, and there's no ring. It's just so unplanned." Blossom scoffed at Brick sarcasm. "But…" He trailed off, taking a black velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it up and revealed a heart-shaped diamond ring. "Blossom, will you do me the honor in becoming my bride?"

Blossom squealed happily. All she could do is nod her head, allowing Brick to put the ring on her ring finger. Her arms flew around his shoulders. They hugged each other tightly. Tears trickled down from Blossom's eyes and on to Brick's red t-shirt. "I love you, Brick! So much."

Brick wanted so much to be closer to Blossom, but that was impossible, since he was as close as he could get to her. He soaked in her body, kissing her face everywhere. "I love you, too, Blossom."

The Powerpuff Girl stood up with Brick, and kissed him tenderly. She squealed again, exclaiming, "Ee! I have to tell Buttercup ad Bubbles! Just wait until they see this ring. And Dad! This is completely amazing!" Blossom sounded like a hyperactive child, which only made Brick chuckle. She put on a more serious face. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"I'm sorry to trick you, Blossom. This is a dream. You figured it out. Now when you wake up in your bed, I'll be able to kill you." Brick smirked, with his eyes turning darker. Blossom shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Just kidding."

"Oh, you!" She hugged Brick once again, and the two twirled around together, laughing. "I'm getting married!"

Brick set Blossom down on her feet. "Blossom?"

"Yes, Brick?"

"The boy and the girl didn't live happily ever after."

"Why not?"

"Because their story is only just beginning."

"You're right," Blossom agreed; her voice lowering. "C'mon. It's getting late."


	2. Breaking the News to the Siblings

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but maybe one day…**

Blossom descended from the staircase into Brick's arms. She gave him a light kiss on the nose, while he kissed her on the cheek. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Wonderfully, my love. I was dreaming about our wedding. I can't wait." Blossom kissed on the lips lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you," Brick said. "Are you ready to break the news to everybody?"

"Yes!" Blossom squealed, running back upstairs. "I have to shower and get ready."

"Want me to join you," Brick asks, shouting.

Blossom stopped, and looked at him. She smirked seductively. "No, thank you."

Brick shook his head, "Are you sure we have to wait until marriage?"

"Positive." Blossom replied, running up the steps. "I'll be done in a jiffy. I promise!"

"Okay. I'll just be cooking." Brick said. He was quite the accomplished chef, but that was all because of Blossom. In high school, when they were secretly dating, he would have secrets dates with her. But, since he could not afford some fancy restaurant, he had to learn how to cook something good himself. His brothers were often curious on why he was working like a slave in the kitchen, but Brick never told them. Every once in awhile, Butch would sneak a bite of Brick's delicious meals, and of course, Brick would notice, making him start all over again. Butch and Boomer never saw the big deal, until they actually found out about Brick's relationship with Blossom. Then, they started stealing food from their leader all the time.

**Flashback**

"_Keep your hands off that!" The Red Rowdyruff shouted at his brothers._

_Butch smashed a chocolate cake into his mouth. He smirked at Brick devilishly. Little did the green ruff know that Brick had been slaving away over that chocolate cake for countless hours, and he had just eaten it as if Brick hadn't put his heart and soul into making it. The cake was topped with strawberry icing, cherries, and chocolate syrup. Brick didn't care anything for it. He wasn't even planning on eating it. It was all for Blossom._

"_What's the big deal? It's just Blossom, the stupidest of the Powderpuffs." Boomer asked, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water._

_Brick rolled his eyes, walking over to Boomer. "I'll have you know, you pathetic waste of space, that Blossom is smarter than either of you two. She smart, funny, and beautiful."_

"_Brick, she's one of those little brats. You can't actually like her." Butch said, with his voice getting low._

"_Well, I do like, Blossom, okay? It's not like I was planning to-" He stopped in mid-sentence, completely aware of what he might have confessed to his brothers. Even he wasn't ready to say anything like __**that**__ out loud._

"_Planning to what, bro?" Boomer asked, raising a knowing eyebrow. "You weren't planning to fall for that brat?"_

_Brick glared at his blond brother. "Shut it, Boomer."_

"_She's really turned you into a softy, huh, Brick? If this were the old you, you have pushed Boomer all the way to China by now." Butch chuckled, opening the refrigerator door. He started searching for more to eat. "Man, I hate staying at Him's place. He never has anything good to eat."_

"_That's why we have Brick, here. He'll start making something for Blossom, and then we'll eat it. Then, he has to start all over again. Tell me, brother, are you pathetic, or are you just whipped?" Boomer questioned teasingly._

_Brick sighed, trying desperately to stay calm. He was stronger than that. Boomer was just trying to play some immature, mental game with him and it wasn't going to work. Brick had to admit that if it weren't for Blossom, he probably would have beaten up both of his brothers without a cause. "Boomer, I know what you're doing, and it isn't going to work? Besides, aren't you late for your date with Bubbles?"_

_Boomer's eyes widened in horror. He checked his watch and saw that it was almost 12:30 p.m. He ran out of the kitchen and into his room. Butch's smirked returned to his lips. "He's not dating Bubbles, is he?"_

"_It's a shame that Boomer wasn't blessed with brains like me. Otherwise, he wouldn't have revealed that he, too, likes one those girls. Just like you have a crush on Buttercup," the Rowdyruff Boy leader grinned at his brother._

"_What? How did you know that?" Butch demanded._

"_You just told me," Brick winked._

**End of Flashback**

Blossom walked into the kitchen. She smiled at herself, watching Brick working on his famous grilled cheese omelet. "It smells good in here."

Brick turned away from his creation, and smiled at his new fiancé. She was dressed in a pink mini-skirt, and a pink tank top. "Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful?"

"Countless times, darling, but a girl never gets tired of flattery," the pink-eyed girl replied.

"Then, I'll shout it. Blossom Utonium is the most beautiful creature in the world!" Brick exclaimed, laughing with Blossom, as he picked her up. He set her down in her feet, and kissed her. "I must be the luckiest man in the world."

The doorbell rang. "I'll go get it. It must be one of your brothers, here to steal the food from our refrigerator. Shall I dispose of them?" Blossom asked, playfully.

Brick sighed, "But, my dearest, the police will surely catch you. Then, I'd have to bust you out. We'll both be wanted, then. It's too much of a risk," he sarcastically replied.

"You're worth every risk in the world," Blossom stated, kissing him on the forehead. "You can be sure of that." She left the kitchen to go answer the door. She saw green eyes staring at her. "Butch!"

"Blossom! Babe, what's up? Have you done my brother yet? He can't die a virgin, you know," the green Rowdyruff chuckled. He leaned down, and hugged his friend. "How are you? What's the big news?"

"I'm spectacular," she retorted showing Butch the ring Brick had given her the week before. Butch's eyes went wide with excitement and shock. "Would you mind having me for your sister in-law.?"

"Not at all. It's about time you two got hitched." Butch crossed his arms over his chest. "I always knew you and Brick would end up together."

"Really? You sure didn't share it with either of us. In fact, once upon a time, we all hated each other." Blossom giggled. 

Butch turned away from Blossom, and shouted, "Hey, you guys can come in now! She's marrying Brick!"

Just then, Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup rushed into the house, slamming the door behind them.

"That'swonderfulBlossom.I'msohappyforyou.YouandBrickaremeanttobe.IknowandBrickaregoingtohaveahappylifetogether.You'regoingtohaveahappilyeverafter.Thisispositvelywonderful." Bubbles rambled on, until Buttercup covered her mouth.

"We're all happy for you, Blossom." Buttercup said, releasing Bubbles. "That's what she meant to say."

"Oh," Bubbles giggled, "sorry, Bloss. I guess I'm just too excited for you." She hugged her sister tightly around the shoulders. "This is wonderful, Blossom! You are going to be so beautiful in your dress!"

"Okay! Stop! You're choking the poor girl!" Buttercup yelled, prying Bubbles off of Blossom.

Blossom giggled, showing both of his sisters the ring. "I'm going to be a bride!"

"Brunch is ready!" Brick yelled from the kitchen.

Boomer and Butch smirked at each other.

"Charge!" Boomer yelled.


	3. Understandings

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Blossom shut the front door with her back, sighing with relief. Brick chuckled at her, taking a hold of her hands. He hugged tightly, while he caught a wiff of her delicious smelling hair. It smelt like vanilla and peaches mixed in seductive scent. Blossom kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I thought they'd never leave."

"I'm never inviting them over for breakfast again." Brick stated, as he let Blossom out of his embrace. Both of them walked into the living room, flopping down on the couch.

"Your brothers eat like animals." Blossom replied, snuggling up to Brick.

"My brothers? How about your sisters? I didn't think it was humanly possible to eat so many pancakes." Brick and Blossom laughed thinking about their siblings gobbling up the food like pigs. Poor Blossom and Brick never got to eat any of the breakfast. "Thank goodness it's over."

"Yeah. They're gone, and we have the place all to ourselves." Blossom retorted, smiling.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the redhead questioned, scooting closer to Blossom.

Blossomed smirked seductively, "Probably, except I think I have more self-control."

"Being a little cocky, are we now, Blossom? Tsk, tsk." Brick returned her tone, and leaned in a little more.

Blossom licked her lips. "Oh, Brick. We both know that you can't handle me."

"Is that a challenge?" Brick asked.

"Always," Blossom giggled softly.

"You're on!" Brick exclaimed. He pulled her close to him, and his hands began moving wildly across her flat stomach, as Blossom began laughing. "Tell me when you want me to stop!"

"No! Haha! No! Haha! B-Brick!" Blossom laughed like a little girl with the way Brick was tickling her. "St-stop it!"

"Tell me who you love?" Brick inquired, still allowing his hands to wander around her stomach.

"I love you, Brick!" Blossom screamed at the top of her longs. Brick stopped, letting his fiancé breathe. "Welp, it looks like you won."

"I told you I would." Brick winked at her with a cocky grin. His red eyes got softer when he saw how breathless Blossom appeared to be. He gently grabbed her by the shoulders, and put his forehead against hers. "I love you, too."

Blossom smiled sweetly at him. She kissed him calmly on his lips. Quickly, Brick found the feeling of her lips on top if his, made him ache for me. He wrested his hand on the back of her head, leaning in 

towards her. He pressed his lips against hers passionately. She responded with the same type of kiss. He caressed her lips with his. Brick wrapped Blossom up in his arms. He started climbing on top of her body, and their make out session began getting faster.

**Flashback**

"_Hey there, red! You're looking as ugly as ever!" Brick called out in the halls with a smirk on his face._

_Walking with her sisters, Blossom turned her head and glared at him. "Oh, look. It's a guy giving out insults. Too bad he only has the IQ of a brick wall."_

_Brick scoffed. "Just because you're a girl, doesn't mean I won't hit you, Powderpuff!"_

"_Oh, I'm so scared," Blossom replied mockingly._

"_Just ignore him, Blossom." Buttercup told her sister, glaring at Brick as well._

"_The poor guy is just so stupid." Bubbles nodded._

_Later that day, Blossom was alone in the hallways. She suddenly felt a hand wrap around her arm, as she was tugged into a tiny closet._

"_For the record, you are so beautiful," Brick said, attacking her lips with his._

"_And you are so smart." Blossom replied, giggling. Brick's lips traveled down to her neck rather quickly. He stopped for a moment to look into Blossom's pink eyes. "What?"_

"_Nothing. It's nothing. You really are beautiful," he said._

"B-Brick," Blossom whispered. "You know we can't yet."

"I know. I'm sorry." Brick climbed off her, ending their kiss. "I guess I just got too lost in you."

Blossom touched his right cheek gently. "You are the most adorable man I have ever met."

"Y'know, Blossom, I used to think you were the most beautiful person in the continent." Brick stated. Blossom raised her eyebrows in response. "But now I know that I was wrong. You are the most beautiful person in the universe."

"My, my, Brick. You sure do know how to flatter a girl." She kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you."

"For what," he asked.

"For being so understanding and patient. I couldn't ask for a better man to be my soul mate," the pink- eyed female replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Brick said. "Forever."

"Forever," Blossom repeated.


	4. Of Cheese and Luck

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

"A nice, long walk on the beach. Now this is romantic." Blossom said, as the nice, blue ocean hit her feet gently. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Yes, many times, my love." Brick answered, pulling her closer to him. He lightly kissed her lips. "I figured that a nice beach setting would be good for us."

Blossom sighed lovingly. She loved the way Brick would go to the ends of the Earth just to make her happy. A moonlit walk on the beach was the most romantic thing she could think of. If this didn't put the love story of Romeo and Juliet, nothing would. Right now, her heart was full of love. She could feel it beat ten miles a minute. Long ago, she actually thought that love was a silly fairytale that you could only find it books, but she had been proven wrong when she discovered happiness with Brick.

She wrapped her arms around Brick's shoulders, hugging him. Blossom soaked in his body warmth. If only this night would never end, then everything would be perfect. She wanted to stay frozen in time with her true love until the end of her days. It was a crime to feel this safe in somebody's arms. Of all people, Brick captured her heart, put it in a jar, but set her free every waking moment. She snuggled her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

"I never want us to end." Blossom admitted, though Brick already knew.

"And, we never will, Blossom. I promise you." Brick knew that Blossom was the only one. Once upon a time, he thought love was such a cheesy emotion, and that he would never get all lovesick over a girl, and look at him now. In his arms, he held Blossom Utonium, and he felt like the luckiest person in the world.

Blossom lifted her head up to meet his red eyes. Her expression was soft, but excited. She glanced down at her ring. "I wish all people could be this happy, Brick. Why do we have to be the lucky ones?"

"Blessed, I suppose. I know I am." Nacho cheese. Word per word of it. Corny, cliché, and Blossom knew how much he hated sounding so whipped, he said the most wonderful things anyway. Yep, that boy was one in a billion. Brick lifted up her hand and kissed it. "When I gave you this ring, I meant it. Forever and for always, Blossom. I'm not sure what brought us together. Maybe it was luck, maybe it was fate. I really don't care what it is. I just want you to know that I'll never take this life for granted, not as long as I have you." Blossom smiled up at him. He could be so sweet. No wonder she loved him so much. "Does that sound as cliché as I think it does?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely, but it's sweet anyway." Blossom kissed Brick affectionately on the lips. Pink and red fireworks, weddings bells, and charming song; what more could you want in a kiss? "Close your eyes."

"What are you going to do?" Brick asked, as his right eyebrow climbed upward.

"It's a surprise. Now close them." Blossom gave him a reassuring kiss, and he closed his eyes. She grabbed both of his hands, and pulled him toward the water. Blossom let go of his hands and traveled behind him. Finally, with a strong push on his back, Brick fell into the cold water. "Surprise!"

Brick opened his eyes quickly, getting up. Blossom tried running away, but it was in vain as soon as Brick pulled her into the water. She screamed, "It's cold!"

"Yeah," agreed Brick, "I know."

Blossom and Brick started splashing each other with the water. Both laughed like young, little children. "Okay, I give!"

"Shame on you!" Brick said jokingly. He brought her close and kissed her.

"You're soaking wet," the redhead giggled.

"So are you," he replied.


	5. With a Smile

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Blossom sat, staring at the stove, merely baffled by her hideous creation. It was a gooey black color with things poking out of it. Looking at it, made her sick to her stomach. She knew that her destiny was not to be a chef in a famous restaurant in Paris, France. No, surrey. All Blossom could do is kick major butt and save the day with her super powers. Cooking was not her thing, unlike Brick Jojo.

Her fiancée walked through the door with tons of groceries in his arms. Brick immediately dropped them when he smelled something odd from the kitchen. He ran to see if Blossom was okay. "Blossom, are you-"

Brick say Blossom crying over the stove with her hands covering her face. His heart sank as he walked over to her. "What's wrong, Blossom?"

"Oh, Brick! I tried cooking for you, because I thought you would want a break! But everything came out mess. I'm good for nothing. I bet you wouldn't love me if I didn't have super powers to save Townsville." Blossom sobbed as Brick took her into his arms and hugged her close. "Why do you want to marry me?"

Brick chuckled at her. He pulled down on her shoulders and looked into her pink eyes. "My dearest Blossom, don't you know that I love you despite your imperfections? You are kind, sweet, funny, and I know that I can come to you with any problem. Oh, Blossom, you were the first person to ever really make me smile without thinking about doing something evil. You showed me that there are more important things that causing mayhem. My design was to cause major destruction, but then you came along and taught me how to create things instead. Don't you know that I'll be forever grateful for the love and friendship you have shown me over the years?"

"I bet you're just saying that." Blossom frowned, looking down at the floor. "You deserve better than me, Brick."

"I don't want anything better, Blossom. I already have the best that there is in this crazy world and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world," Brick explained, grinning like an idiot.

"Are you trying to say that you're leaving me for someone else?" the young lady joked, smiling sincerely at her counterpart. Brick replied with kissing her on her forehead. "I love you."

"And I you, Blossom." Brick replied. He looked at the plate of an attempted overly cooked baked potato (or at least that's what he thought it was.) He took a fork in his hand and maneuvered a piece on to it.

Blossom watched him with curiosity and disgust. "You're not seriously going to eat that, are you?"

Brick answered her question by putting the morsel into his mouth and with a smile. "Yum, it's burnt to a crisp; just the way that I like it."

"Brick, you'll get food poisoning," Blossom warned.

Still, he did not stop eating every bite of whatever it was. Brick only ate each bite with a grin while Blossom covered her eyes. Finally, when he was done, all he managed to say was: "Next time, Blossom, put a little more salt on it."

"You're done?" Blossom questioned.

"Yep. It was delicious. Who knew that burned potatoes could be so good?" Brick smirked appreciatively.

"Brick, those weren't potatoes. That was ravioli." Blossom put her head down in embarrassment.

"Oh. Whatever." Brick shrugged, not really caring he had guessed wrong. "Maybe you should cook more often."


	6. So Talk to Me

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Blossom and Brick was farthest thing from being the perfect couple, especially on Mondays. To the world they were the best superhero couple around, but if you actually knew them, there could be times where you might question about whether or not they would truly be happy together. But, if you have ever actually been in love, you will know that arguments are a healthy balance in a relationship. For instance, when Brick says: "I hate you more than any other person in the world, Blossom. I should kill you right now," what he actually means to say is: "It's inhumanly possible to love you this much and if I ever lost you, I would lose myself."

And when Blossom says: "Then just leave already. I don't want you, and I don't need you," and she would rather be saying: "Just kiss me already."

You may be surprised to find out that Brick never offers chocolates, flowers, or any other kind of gift, but he tries to talk everything out with his fiancé. Flowers and chocolates were cliché briberies, just to avoid any more confrontation. It was just basically the coward's way out, and Brick often refused to play the role of the coward. No. He would much rather face any problems head on, even if it meant falling on his butt or ending up with black eyes. At least when he was battling monsters, the monsters wounded him less.

This particular fight was one of the more ridiculous ones. It was about Brick not making the bed after he had messed it up from just waking up after she had. Blossom was a neat freak, Brick thought, and she really had a way of getting under his skin to the point where he could almost commit murder, but then there would be that big mess of creating a story and what not. Blossom's ghost would only laugh about the mess he would have to clean up, and that's probably what kept him from seriously beating her to death with a meter sticks.

"The least you could have done was fluff a pillow, Brick!" She shouted at him.

"Excuse me for wanting to brush my teeth first and then forgetting. Not everybody can be as perfect as you!" He spat back, glaring at her.

"Sometimes, I really don't even know why I bother even trying to communicate anything with you. You're cold, unfeeling, and you're mean. I didn't even think it was possible to hate a person this much, but oh boy, do you really take the cake, pal?" Normally, Brick thought her remarks were funny, but not when it was aimed to hurt him, and this did hurt him. It was just Blossom's style, and had he been fifteen years younger, he might have just wanted to hurt Blossom back. All he could do was just smile at her as she realized the things that came spiraling out her mouth like vomit. "Who are we trying to fool, Brick? We're fighting over a stupid bed."

"Yeah, but you clean all day, and I guess I should try to help out." Brick grinned gently, pulling her close, but Blossom only pulled away, and sat on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Blossom would not look at him, but she did reply, "It's just that sometimes I don't think we're meant to be. Lately, all we ever do is find reasons to hate each other, like how it was supposed to be in the first 

place. We weren't meant to end up together, Brick, and you know. Butch and Buttercup know it. The only ones who don't know it are Boomer and Bubbles."

"Maybe Butch and Buttercup are just too much alike." Brick said, sitting on the bed. Blossom took a seat next to him. "You and I are going to face the odds together, Blossom."

"Are we, Brick? I love you, but what about my sisters? If there is any chance that you and your brothers return to your original design, there is a really big chance where we would need to destroy you. I don't think I could bring myself to do that." Blossom feared losing Brick, but she had to think about Townsville, but mostly her family. Mostly, she feared that since Butch and Buttercup broke up recently, that maybe there would be some kind of domino effect.

"The stars are scattered and I'm not a fortune teller. All I can promise you is that I will never stop loving you. I hate fighting with you, Blossom, and hey, maybe I always have. When I put that ring on your finger, I meant forever, so you're stuck to me." Brick planted a kiss on her forehead.

Blossom shook her head smiling, letting Brick's words sink in. There are times in the day where she thinks that maybe he might mean everything he says, but when there are moments like this, Blossom is absolutely sure of the words coming out of his mouth.


	7. Siblings or Sleeping?

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

She was so beautiful and so peaceful. Brick loved watching Blossom sleep. She was like an angel. He couldn't help, but find the little smile she wore adorable. It was just so Blossom to smile in her sleep. He secretly hoped that she was dreaming about their wedding day in the near future. Brick wanted to make sure he would provide the perfect life for her. That's really all he wanted to do in life. It was an odd career choice, some might say, but Brick found it fulfilling. His brothers declared him whip because of this. However, Brick had no need to care any longer. If he were still that young pain in the butt, then he would, but all three Rowdyruff Boys had grown up.

**Flashback**

_This place wasn't heaven, nor was it hell. It was something in between: Limbo, if you will. Brick didn't know if he was alive or dead. He just knew that he had an image in his head that wouldn't leave him alone. He wanted to kill the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom Utonium. But, somehow, these thoughts didn't seem to be his own. They were just put there. They were voiced by somebody with a feminine voice with a hint of male tones. Brick thought it was creepy at first, but thought the image of Blossom's blood in his hands seemed to put him at ease in this place of solitude, or so it seemed._

_Brick wanted to fight this voice, but couldn't. He tried to open his eyes, but he didn't know if they were ever closed to begin with. He just knew that he didn't want to kill Blossom or her sisters, not really. He actually found that his kiss upon on the cheek made him blush right before he died, but he disguised it with a look of disgust. It was his only option at the time, but if he could go back, he would have rejected Mo Jojo's plans to get rid of Blossom and her sisters, because deep down in his heart, he kind of liked her._

_But, as Brick opened his tightly shut eyes, he saw dark shades of red in front of him. As he looked up along with Boomer and Butch, he saw this devil-like thing standing before him fury in his eyes. One look at those eyes, and Brick could remember the hate that had once filled his heart. He could no longer remember any good feelings he had towards the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Just hate was there._

_Brick laughed evilly as Satan, or apparently Him, revealed his ideas to kill the Powerpuff Girls. The Rowdyruff Boys were happy to oblige. _

**End Flashback**

There was once a darkness in his heart, one that he thought he'd never escaped, not that he really ever wanted to. But, one look at his counterpart, it had always seemed to disappear. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, his heart would beat faster at the very sight of Blossom. He had known that he loved the girl from a young age, but was in denial about it before. The realization came to him when he had seen how capable Blossom was of holding her own ground during battles with monsters. Still, he had his own reputation to uphold.

Brick gently placed a hand on Blossom's right cheek. They were so soft and smooth. He smiled, positioning a kiss on her forehead. Blossom groaned, announcing to Brick that she was now awake. Her 

eyes softly fluttered open to expose tired, pink eyes. She looked up at Brick, softly smiling up at him. "A girl could get used to waking up to face like that every morning. I know I could."

"Why, thank you," Brick replied, cheekily.

"Last night was so terrible, Brick. I hope we never have to go through that again." Blossom pouted.

"You mean watching Butch down sixteen bottles of vodka, and then watch him puke it all an hour later? Oh, yeah. I'm with you there." Brick nodded, chuckling.

Blossom giggled. "It was so tiring to watch and then when he missed the toilet that clearly in front of him…" Blossom trailed off, cringing. She and Brick were up all night cleaning the restroom thanks to Butch. "I hate Buttercup. Butch is a complete wreck without her."

Brick sighed, running his hands through Blossom's red locks. "I'm so tempted to fall back into that bed along side with you."

"Then, why don't you?" Blossom questioned. "Think about this way, monsters normally don't come to town on Tuesdays, unless it's Mo Jojo, and well, he's in jail at the moment. So, you have a choice. Either help your brother cope with his hangover, or come back into bed with me, where we can sleep all the beckoning of our siblings."

Brick pondered this for a moment. The thought of sleeping was so tempting, but then there was a loyalty to one's sibling that should never be broken, and Brick did love his brother. The red Rowdyruff finally concluded what he was about to do. "Butch will understand." Blossom rolled over to the right side of the bed, allowing Brick to collapse on the left. The young couple then snuggled up to each other as the sun rose. Blossom giggled as she and Brick finally shared a kiss. "This is so much better than dealing with Butch."

"Or Buttercup." Blossom added. "Those two are so annoying that they must be meant to be."

"True, but our love is much stronger than theirs, don't you think?" Brick asked.

"Oh, yes." Blossom sighed.

With that, the arms of sleep fell over them.


	8. Tiffany or Blossom

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

This was the first and last time Brick was ever taking the subway when being dared by Butch—damn him. It wasn't so much that he hated riding the subway with a bunch of strangers, but when Butch has something up his sleeve, going along with it is asking for death. Because, if Blossom ever found out what was going on at the moment, Brick wouldn't die. Oh, no. She would find a way to make it worse. That's why Brick kept his eyes tightly shut while a beautiful, big-breast blond sat on the top of his loins.

_Butch is a dead man…_

_How come Boomer was never dragged into stuff like this with Butch_, Brick thought, wanting to wrap his hands around his brother's throat. He was seriously starting to get on Brick's nerves lately. Buttercup was now speed- dating with one guy every two days. Brick rolled his eyes when he thought of how Butch was trying to top that with dating _three _girls per hour. If Brick hadn't been tangled in the situation, he might have been proud of the Green Rowdyruff boy.

However, Butch had decided to be generous and offered a girl to Brick. If he recalled correctly, the girl's name was Tiffany. She was tall, blond, green-eyed, and tempting…_ Boy is she ever tempting, _Brick's thoughts were racing with the ideas of giving in to desires and just having sex. He knew that if he opened his eyes, that his manhood would overpower his freewill. That part of him didn't care where the sex was just as long as it was hot and sweaty.

It was probably what Butch wanted. Ever since he had abandoned him and his hangover, Brick had been apologizing like crazy. Unfortunately, Butch was never too quick to forgive. No. He had to put people through hell first. And so, this is how Tiffany came to be on top of Brick. He probably should have suspected this from Butch, since Butch had to make everybody feel his pain. Damn him! Damn Buttercup!

"Open your eyes and look at me," Tiffany whispered seductively into Brick's ear, before nibbling on his earlobe. Her hands started exploring his throbbing length. Brick had never been so happy to know that he was wearing blue jeans, but then he felt his zipper moving down.

_No use in prolonging the inevitable…_

Brick opened his eyes with every intention with freeing his passions and desires on Tiffany. In fact, at a brief point, it became everything he ever wanted, until he remembered that Blossom is everything he ever wanted and much more. He when he saw that this girl's breasts were still in his face, Brick suddenly felt nothing. All he could think about doing was getting home to his fiancé, and forgetting that this ever happened.

Tiffany smirked, leaning in for a kiss. "Do you like what you?"

Brick smiled up at her and sighed, "No. How do I put this nicely? Tiffany, you're not my type. My type has long, beautiful reddish orange-ish hair and pink eyes. Sorry."

In all of her shock, Tiffany gently got off of Brick. Her green eyes were apologetic when she met Brick's red ones. He nodded to her while Butch watched with a bemused expression, while two other blond sat on him.

"Brick, what do you think you're doing?" Butch asked, sincerely confused.

Brick's crimson eyes landed on his brother. A low growl escaped his vocal chords, "Being faithful to Blossom. Just because your life is crap without Buttercup, doesn't mean I'm going to end up like you. I lover her more than anything, and don't you ever forget that again. I'm out of here."

Thankfully, the subway came to a short stop; Brick flew out of the doors as quickly as he could and to his home. To his surprise, Blossom had been in the same situation, with Buttercup and male strippers. He watched from the kitchen, making himself invisible as possible to see if Blossom would be faithful. She was and that made him smile. After five minutes of watching Blossom declare her love for him, she had finally rushed everybody out of the house in a huff.

She groaned angrily, lying on the couch. "Siblings…" Blossom sighed, fighting the urge to yawn.

"Tell me about it."

Blossom sat up on the couch, giggling to herself, almost startled to know that Brick might have been watching the entire time. She smiled at Brick innocently asking, "Butch, too?"

"Yeah," Brick took a seat next to Blossom on the couch. He leaned back, allowing his arms to stretch as he yawned. Blossom rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, "Butch, too. You would have been so jealous, Bloss. She was a tempting, little number. I completely thought I was going to forget all about you, and I wanted to, but I couldn't. I love you too much."

Blossom laughed, "That's good to know, Brick." She opened her eyes to find Brick staring at her with love in his eyes. She gave him a soft smile. "I love you, too."

Brick got off the couch, kneeling next to Blossom, with her hands in his. "Blossom, you have to know that I would never _ever_ hurt you like that. For as long as live, I'm going to love you and nobody is ever going to change that."

Blossom grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss, practically stating the same. She pulled him back on the couch and on top of her. Brick and Blossom had once again been a position that tested their relationship. Brick finally pulled away from Blossom, knowing that this wasn't what she really wanted. Not yet, at least. Blossom grinned up at him appreciatively.

Brick cared more about his relationship with Blossom, more than he did about seeing her body. That was good to know for the both of them.


	9. Easy and Wordless

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Blossom smiled at herself as she washed the dishes, while Brick sat on the couch watching TV. _Yet another delicious meal, _the redhead thought, giggling to herself. She always thought it was sweet of her fiancé to strive so hard just to cook a good meal for her liking, even when he already knew that she was going to love it. It had never been that way when they were children. He was always too busy trying to make her life as miserable as possible, since they were enemies at the time. It only seemed fitting that Brick would try to make up for it now. Blossom could never complain about his cooking. Never was it made in a rush. Brick always took his time, making sure that whatever he was making at the time tasted like love, if love had a taste. And it did. Blossom could taste love every time she took a bite from his food, or when they kissed. Oh, yeah. She could definitely taste love when she kissed him.

Brick came into the kitchen, leaving the TV on. He snaked his hands around Blossom's waist, as she continued to wash the dishes. He kissed her neck softly, taking in the sweet scent of her hair. It smelt of strawberries and apples. "You smell nice."

She giggled. "Now Brick, c'mon. I'm washing these dishes. Can't this wait until a little bit later?" Blossom asked, turning around to face him. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the way he was looking at her; the way he usually did- with love and adoration.

"What?" Brick questioned, noticing the small smile that crept up on her cherry-colored lips.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about how much I love to love you." She replied, turning back to her dishes. "A month, Brick. In a month we'll be married."

_One more month and I'll be married. I've only been with one girl in my entire life. I'll never know what it's like to be with someone else. Me, Brick Jojo. I'm marrying a Powerpuff Girl. Somehow, I always thought I would be in a wilder, fun relationship. In one month, I might never have a chance to do something like that. I'll never be a bachelor again…. Good riddance. Blossom's the only one I want._

He heard Blossom sigh happily. Brick kissed her cheek. "Then, we'll be on our honeymoon."

Brick chuckled. It became more and more often where he pictured what their wedding night would be like and he could only wonder if Blossom thought about it, too. Being a guy and all, he couldn't wait. Occasionally, Brick would accidentally walk into the bathroom whenever she was just getting out of the shower. She would always push him away before he could see anything. Sometimes, he might get a quick glance at her slim navel, but he didn't have the heart to look at anything else. Blossom's whole abstinence thing had influenced him to the point where he was afraid to look at anything, but her face. His hands were a different story…

"Just think about it. We'll be in a nice, warm bed with a fire beautifully lit in the chimney. The lights will be dimmed to the point where I can only see you and you can see me. Of course, you'll be gentle with me." Blossom said, in a low, seductive tone.

"Of course," he agreed.

"And, then I'll have the most amazing experience in a young girl's life." Blossom finished. "Oh, Brick. Everything will be so perfect." She put the last dish in its place. Brick spun her around carefully. She gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

Brick examined her features. Blossom had a lovesick grin on her face. She could be so adorable sometimes. He cupped the back of her head with his left done, as she rested her head on his chest. The Rowdyruff Boy leader felt as if should say something to her, but he couldn't think of anything. There were simply not enough words in the dictionary to describe how much he felt about Blossom. So, he just held her close to him, thinking that this is always how it should be for them. Easy and wordless.


	10. Til Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Brick kicked open the door in rage as he carried an unconscious Blossom into the living room. He laid her on the couch gently. Her breathing became softer as the clock on the wall ticked slowly. The leader of the Rowdyruff Boys watched her intently, hoping for her to wake up soon. Townsville's newest villain had been creating absolute disarray in the center of town while the Powerpuff Girls tried to fight him off. The monster grabbed Blossom and began to pound her against all the sidewalks like some toy. He let go, flinging her halfway across town. Brick just happened to be at the right time at the right place as soon as fell into his arms from out of the blue. Bubbles and Buttercup took care of the monster so that Brick could get his fiancé home. Blossom would more than likely be fine in a couple of hours if she just had a chance to rest for awhile.

He gently took Blossom's hand into his palms, kissing them softly. "Blossom? Can you hear me?"

A soft moan escaped from her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing pink eyes. Hers stared into shining red orbs that caught her by surprise. That was something she had never actually seen Brick do before. At least, not genuinely. "Brick, since when do you… Why are you…?" She couldn't say the word. It hurts too much to even try to speak.

"I guess I just thought that this time I had lost you. We've been in some tough situations. Tougher than this, Blossom, but you know me. I can't stand seeing you like this," he said, stroking her forehead. "I don't think this will ever get any easier."

Blossom smiled warmly at him, feeling her flesh pull apart roughly where a cut had been. Her teeth clenched together so that she could keep up her façade for her beloved Brick. She sat up on the couch, groaning slightly. "Don't worry your so much, Brick. I'm fine. Ouch. See?"

"Bloss, come on. Please, don't tell me not to be concerned for you? You were almost crushed to a pulp and if I ever… Blossom, if I ever lost you-"

She shook her head; almost annoyed that she having this conversation with her fiancé, but she couldn't blame him for being so worried about her at a time like this. Even Blossom had to admit that when Brick was fighting off his own demons, she worried greatly that maybe there would come a day that he wouldn't be able to assure with a kiss that everything was going to be okay. Blossom sighed heavily, wanting to promise him the same thing, but she couldn't, because she didn't know if she would always come home for him.

"I love you, Brick. That's forever, even if I die." Blossom stated, looking him in the eye. "I know how scared you are. Sometimes I think it would be better if we just went our separate ways, because all the possibilities of what could happen to either of us, I'm not sure if it would be bearable. But, in my heart, I know that being away from you is suicide. Even still, Brick, if you ever feel that our relationship isn't working, tell me. All I want in this messed up, chaotic would is for you to be happy with whatever, or whomever, you desire."

Brick looked away from her. Sorrow glistened in his crimson-colored eyes. He struggled to return his gaze to Blossom, but he had to. Blossom pressed her forehead against his, forcing him to look at her. Their lips brushed together in tenderness.

"Don't you get it, Blossom? All I wanna do is be with you for the rest of our lives, but if that was ever cut short, then I don't know how I would go on. When we were kids, I always thought that I would never feel the way I do. I didn't even know how truly empty I was until you showed me that there's more to me than just being a hoodlum, trying to make everybody as miserable as I was. I didn't even know what it was like to actually breathe until I learned that I could be so in love with you. And if I ever managed to lose that, how can I have any hope of Heaven?"

Looking into his eyes now, Blossom had an epiphany. She felt the strong to tell Brick, but she wasn't sure if he would believe her, yet she had to try. "Brick, as long as I have you in my life, I promise you that I will always be here. As corny as it is, my reason to live has always been you. So, for as long as you live, you should know that I will always have a cause to fall into your open arms."

Suddenly, the phone range, interrupting how Brick was planning to reply. He picked it up, rolling his eyes. "Hello? Hi, Bubbles? What's up?" Blossom took note of his slowly changing expression. He glanced over at her. "What?! How? Oh, no… You mean that's he's…? Yeah, we'll be right there. I'll tell her. Bye."

Blossom gulped, feeling her heart sink. Nothing good went on in that short conversation between Brick and Bubbles. She felt sick, not knowing why. "Brick, what is it?"

"Blossom… It's the Professor. He had a heart attack. The doctors did everything they could, but- Bloss, he didn't make it."


	11. Human Tears

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

All Blossom could do was stare into space while her father was being buried beneath the soft soil that the Earth has provided. Many people had come to the funeral to speak about how wonderful the Professor was, even Mojo Jojo. Everyone, of course, cried or became choked up in some way of their own. Bubbles wept wildly, Buttercup teared-up, but Blossom was just plain emotionless. It wasn't that she couldn't find anyway to express her sad feelings, she simply couldn't stay focused long enough to be sad. Blossom didn't want to be sad, or feel torn up inside. She'd rather feel in control of her sorrow instead of letting the public see her in mourning. More importantly, Blossom didn't want to be capable of any human feelings that would make her heart like screaming out in a sharp pain.

Finally, the service and such were over. Blossom, in a long, black dress, whispered into Brick's ear, "Can we go home now? I feel out of place here."

Brick nodded, managing a weak smile for his fiancé which she did not even bother to return. They drove in an awkward silence, while Blossom stared out the window. It was weird. She always thought that funerals were full of gray skies and dark clouds. The day turned out to be the complete opposite. Everything was beautiful. The clouds were a perfect, pure white, while the sky had been a light, blue color. And the sun, oh, how it was magnificent. She could the warmth of its rays kiss her skin gently in Brick's jeep. Blossom felt a hand come over to hers, intertwining fingers softly. The pink Powerpuff Girl smiled at Brick, feeling secure with him.

Once they entered the house, nothing seemed wrong. It was as if the Professor were still back at the original household working on an invention that could possibly be a failure. Blossom went to go sit at the dining table with Brick. The two grinned lovingly at each other, but then Blossom recalled the moment on the couch when he had broken the news to her. Her grin faded on her strawberry-colored lips.

"Brick," she began slowly, "I didn't cry today at the funeral. All I could think about is how wonderful the day is and about how happy everything should be, but I feel guilty… For not crying. Maybe I am robot."

Brick sighed softly, scooting his chair closer to Blossom so that he could drape his right arm over her shoulders. She rested his head on his shoulders. "No, you're not. You're numb, Blossom. It's okay, you know. You'll probably cry at some point."

"I don't think so, and it's not right. Professor Utonium and I were close. We may not have been genetically related, but he was still my father. He raised me and always supported me in the best way he knew how. The Professor was supposed to give me away," Blossom shrugged, pouting her lips. "And on the day of his funeral, I can't even shed one measly, little tear for him. It's not that I'm not sad, I just don't know how to deal with losing him."

"You feel whatever you need to feel right now, Bloss, and later on, too. Everybody mourns differently." Brick stated, laying his chin on the top of her forehead. "Whenever you're ready to cry, you can count on me to be your shoulder to cry on."

"Yeah, I know." Blossom smiled, nervously. "It looks like Buttercup and Butch are together again. I suppose something good came out of all this tragedy."

Brick shrugged. "Well, I don't know about you, but if I had only five minutes left I would only want to spend it with one person."

"The poor puppies' tales that was more than likely stolen to help create you and your brothers?" Blossom asked, jokingly.

"Haha. No. You, ya dork." Brick replied, playfully placing his index finger on her nose.

"I hope we'll always have longer than that, Brick. I want to spend forever with you. Longer than that, even. But yeah, if I only had a couple of minutes left, I couldn't imagine be anywhere else, but here with you. You're my one and only." Blossom expressed, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek. She removed her head from Brick's shoulder, got up from the table, and stood in the center of the room. Brick followed, hugging her to his strong chest that sheltered her with a safeness that she could find no place else, but in the presence of Brick. "I should have done something for him. I knew he needed help with some things, but I so afraid. Afraid that I would have to be the one to watch him die. It must have been so hard to go through death alone. To have no one around to hold your hand. How could I just abandon him like that? He would have been there for me. The Professor would have made sure I at least wasn't in any pain when I died."

"Listen to me, Blossom. There was nothing you could have done to keep him from dying, okay? None of us knew how serious it was getting with him. He pretended to be fine so that you and your sisters could go on living your lives without having to be concerned for him. Don't let yourself feel guilty for something you have no power over, or for that matter, any knowledge about. Blossom, had you fully known what was fully going on, I'm sure you would have been at his side to give him a helping hand with anything he needed. Yes, we all knew he was sick, and maybe we all sorta knew, but my point is that he loved you all, and he would want you to be happy." Brick leaned down, pressing down his hands on Blossom's shoulders.

"I still should have been there for him. Maybe I couldn't foresee all of this like you said, but… I don't know." Blossom fell to her knees, crying softly in Brick's protective hold. He promised to not let go until she was ready. Tears stained her eyes for hours and Brick never once even thought of letting her go. He always wanted to be there for Blossom whenever she needed him.

After three hours, Blossom finally stopped, wiping the tears from her pink eyes. She kissed Brick on the cheek. "Thank you, Brick. I'm glad I can be human around you."

"Anytime, Blossom. Remember that." Brick whispered, kissing her lightly on the base of her neck. "For as long as I live, Blossom, I will never leave your side. Nothing can keep me away from you."

"Not even death?" Blossom asked.

"Nothing," he repeated.

"Good. And I, Brick, promise the same thing. If ever break that promise, you can haunt me for eternity," the redhead replied.

"Now that's an idea I quite like. Either way, I'm pretty much glued to your side, Blossy. And just think, by this time next week, we'll be only two days away from our wedding. Think you can handle it?" Brick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but… Who will give me away?"

"Well, I have one idea. You know, if you're up for it. It's the best I've got."

"Go ahead. Tell me."

"Alright. How about…."


	12. V irginity

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!**

Blossom smiled at herself in the mirror, brushing her long red hair. Bubbles and Buttercup were in the living room, clad in fluffy blue and green pajamas, waiting for their sister to join them in their movie-marathon extravaganza. Quite honestly, Blossom felt as if this was the slumber party she was never invited to, and she didn't mind that. Though, she would rather curl up on Brick's side of the bed and take in Brick's sweet scent one last time before they were married. Not that she didn't want to spend time with Buttercup and Bubbles, but this was, in fact, her last night as a bachelorette and watching a new episode of Smallville wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. Besides, they could still do this kind of stuff _after_ Blossom is married.

"Blossom, c'mon!" Buttercup called. "Tom Welling doesn't have his shirt on!"

Bubbles loudly giggled, "Oh, yeah!"

"Bubbles! What would Boomer think?" Buttercup questioned, jokingly.

The leader of the Powerpuff Girls inhaled, deciding that her hair looked best in a ponytail. She realized that she shouldn't be yearning for Brick's presence this much, since they were, after all, supposed to become Mister and Misses Jojo. But, Blossom missed him a great deal. If Bubbles hadn't insisted that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding, Blossom would mostly certain be wrapped securely in his hands arms this moment. So, this Bachelorette could have been fun for the person that would rather stick to the finer things in life, being that guy who would never take of that red baseball cap, but for Blossom, a traditional party was not fun at all. It was the complete opposite.

"Blossom!" Bubbles screeched.

She hurried downstairs, in a pink nightdress. The television set had been turned off. Confused, Blossom turned her pink eyes towards her sisters, who were now wearing suggestive smirks on their faces. The redhead gulped, almost missing that last step down the stairs.

"What," Blossom asked. "What's with the faces?" Buttercup held something behind her and Blossom became curious. "Do I want to know?"

Bubbles nodded, fighting internally with herself not to burst out in fits of giggles. "Show her, Buttercup!"

Buttercup happily obliged, shoving a box with green wrapping in Blossom's arms. "Trust me, Bloss, you are going to love it!"

"Somehow," she started, "I really doubt that." Blossom carefully unwrapped her present with extreme discretion. For some reason, her cheeks started burning with the change in their color. Why should she feel embarrassed? But, of course, that question was answered when she saw what was inside the box. Blossom lightly gasped, blushing. She quickly closed that box and gave it back to Buttercup. "That is highly inappropriate!"

"You might need it," her Blue sibling whispered, fearful of the death glare she was shooting to Buttercup.

"For what?" Blossom questioned, angrily position her hands on her hips.

"Well, Blossom, for many reasons. C'mon. What if Brick is bad," Buttercup reasoned, laughter filling her emerald eyes.

"_That _is impossible. Just because your first time turned out to be a regrettable experience shared with some random guy on Prom night does not mean that I will make the same mistake. It will be with someone I love _deeply _and regardless whether he is good or not, it will be what I've been waiting for my whole life. Wonderful!" Blossom was fuming at her sister. "So, you can take that back wherever you got it. I don't need it."

"You should at least prepare yourself." Buttercup said, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I will not taint my virginity with some machine." Blossom stomped her foot, groaning in frustration. "Besides, it's none of your business what goes on my sex life."

"That's great. But Bloss…"

"It wasn't BC's idea, Blossom. It was mine. I thought it would be funny, like, a joke," Bubbles nervously said, raising her hand, then lowering it.

"Uh, Blossom…"

"Well, it's not! It's offensive, especially to Brick. Look, I know you two want to help make my big night special, but it will be, _without that_." Blossom shook her head, gently softening her features, and ignoring whatever it was Buttercup was trying to say. "I guess it's the thought that counts."

"Really, Blossom, that's cool, but…"

"So, you're really okay with it, then? Being a virgin bride that is?" Bubbles questioned. "And Brick?"

"Blossom! Maybe you shoud-"

"He hasn't pressured me into anything I wasn't ready for. Yes, we're okay with this. Just because you two didn't wait, doesn't mean that you two are bad for doing it. I just… He's the only guy I want to be with, and if we really do each other, we can wait to make love, which will be tomorrow night. So, it's not really like I have to wait much longer," she explained.

"Whatever!" Buttercup exclaimed, flipping her raven-black hair over her shoulders. "Do I need to remember anybody that Blossom, you tried to make home-made popcorn on the stove?"

Blossoms eyes widened, catching the scent that something was burning. "Oh, crap!" She sprinted to the kitchen, saving the house from burning. Unfortunately, the popcorn could not be rescued. "You couldn't have told me earlier."

"You making such a nice speech and I couldn't stop you. Believe me. I tried." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Gawd, you should have made Brick make something for us. I'm starved."

Blossom sighed, reaching for the phone. "Pizza it is then!"

* * *

"No."

"Brick-"

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"It's what guys do."

"I don't care."

"You used to do it all the time. Remember?"

"No."

"For old times' sake."

"Forget it."

"But Boomer has a good one."

"I will not, no matter what you say or do, trying to break a satellite by spitting mucus out of my mouth. Grow up." Brick said, lying on Boomer's couch, with his cap resting over his eyes.

"We could-" Butch started.

"I have no scabs to pick, so that's out of the question." Brick said, growling under his breath.

"Fine. I have this good stripper company on speed dial," Butch stated, reaching inside his pant pocket for his cell phone.

"_No_!" Boomer yelled, tugging the phone out of his brother's hand, and crushing it with his foot.

"Dude, I was kidding. You didn't have to go and destroy my phone!" Butch replied, despair washing his face. "I was just going to have Buttercup play along, or something. Geeze."

"Well, don't even joke about stuff like that. Ever since Bubbles heard about what you did with Brick and those random chicks, she's been watching me like a hawk." Boomer glared, squinting his eyes.

"It's always nice to see who wears the pants in the relationship," Butch muttered.

"Hey, I'm not the one with the leash around his neck whenever my girl is around," the fair-haired Rowdyruff countered, grinning amusedly at the least, in fact, was now hanging out of his brother's pocket.

"Shut up. I think it's kinda kinky."

"You would," Brick chimed. "And to think, I passed up Blossom's weirdo, but oh-so delicious, cooking for _this_."

"As I recall, you were kicked out by Bubbles," Butch smirked, taking his brother's cap of his face.

"Oh, the light! I'm melting." Brick winced, quickly grabbing his hat back. "That's better. Did that big, old, ugly man hurt you?"

Boomer rolled her eyes, "Yeah, while you get reacquainted with an inanimate object, I'm just going to stand right here and be weirded-out."

"There's nothing else to do, man. Babysitting Butch tires me out like you wouldn't believe," he replied.

"Hey!" Butch protested.

"We could just find you some pretty blonde and de-virginize you before the big day," Boomer suggested lightheartedly.

Butch chuckled, agreeing with his brother. "For real, Dude. I couldn't imagine looking at that _fine_ body day-to-day and not being able to touch. Then, being expected to stay faithful."

"You've been looking at my girl?" Brick asked, sitting up on the sofa.

"Guilty, but she ain't nothing compared to Buttercup, of course," Butch added. "Then again, I get what I want from her. All that waiting nonsense is for the whipped suckers, meaning you."

"I won't say that, but don't ya think it's kind of old-fashioned?" Boomer inquired innocently.

"One, what can I do? Force Blossom into something she isn't ready for? That's rape. Two, I won't cheat on her. And, three, because I know you're thinking it, Butch, I won't break up with Blossom, hook-up with some skank at a nightclub, and then get back together with Blossom just so I can have my "needs" taken care of. Blossom deserves better than that kind of treatment and I intend on giving it to her." Brick told them. "You two should admire me for my restraint. It's taken everything I have not to ever rip off her clothes."

Boomer and Butch exchanged smirks, bursting out in laughter.

"Or feel really sorry for you, brother!" Boomer exclaimed, holding his stomach.

"Yeah, you just tell _your_ kids that one day, then we'll see who gets the last laugh versus time in the dog house," Brick replied, knitting his eyebrows together. His brothers became quiet. "That's what I thought. Now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to go spit out some boogers."

"Really?!" Butch questioned excitedly.

"No!" Brick chuckled. "Ha, your face-"

"Is about to get smashed into the carpet," Butch threatened, balling his fists.

Brick raised a single hand, and flicked his brother on the nose with all of his strength. Butch fell on the ground. "You were saying?"

"I hate you." Butch scowled.

"Thanks," the redhead said plainly.

"You weirdoes." Boomer commented, shaking his head.


	13. Eternity

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!**

Blossom's knees shook like jell-o and she strongly wished she had something to support her in such a time of need. Her stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies, making her feel absolutely sick—in a good way, though. She looked at the full-length mirror in her dressing room, scanning her appearance. Her red hair was in tendrils around her porcelain features, but it was out of her face as it cascaded on her shoulders, showing off the lack of make-up Blossom needed to look stunning. Aside from the strawberry lip gloss, the young female was confident that she would feel beautiful without all the extra help. As for the dress, it was beautiful looking without it being completely outrageous in style. It was a peach color, if only because the traditional white dress didn't sit well with Blossom. She thought it would be better if she had something of color. It just felt like the right thing to do. (A/N: And I would like you to imagine the rest of the dress for your own satisfaction.)

A knock came from the wooden door. Bubbles and Buttercup walked through the door hurriedly, handing their sister the bouquet of pink roses, cherry blossoms, and irises. They each wore their own picked out dress. Buttercup wore a green cocktail dress, showing off an appropriate amount of cleavage while Bubbles always looked so innocent even in the most revealing of dresses, not that this one was meant for the bedroom. In fact, Bubbles wore a light blue sweater over the dark blue spaghetti dress. However, Buttercup and Bubbles could only marvel as Blossom's beauty today.

"Blossom, you look great!" Bubbles squealed with excitement.

Blossom smiled at her sisters, feeling tears in her eyes. She sighed, remembering that it was okay to breathe. "Do we have everything? Something blue?"

"I'm here," the blue Powerpuff giggled to herself.

"Something old. That would be the charm bracelet Brick gave me during Senior year of high school," Blossom said, wriggling her right wrist, showing off a red and pink bracelet with all sorts of charms. "Something new? The dress. Something borrowed."

"Oh, here!" Buttercup offered Blossom her dove-shaped earrings. "Remember, I want those back."

"Of course," the redhead replied, putting on the jewelry. "Is that it?"

"Yep," Bubbles answered. "Group hug!"

The three sisters embraced each other in a tight hug with Blossom in the middle. She stared passed her sisters' shoulders, seeing that it was time for everybody to get in there places. Sudden panic washed over her as she realized that she had been wasting far too much time with the sister moment. Blossom let go instinctively, rushing herself and her sisters out.

"This is it, man." Butch stated, sounding too sorrowful for Brick to just let that slip.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he replied.

"Don't mind him, Brick." Boomer whispered. "He's just mad that he's missing the football game in T.V."

"Am not!" The raven-haired man protested, punching her brother on the shoulder. "Butt out, Boomer. No. I'm just relieved. Honest. She really is the one for you, isn't she?"

Brick nodded at the question, grinning widely. "Yeah, Blossom really is. As corny as it sounds, it's always been her and I can't imagine what life would be without her, except that it would suck."

"It's inspiring," Butch hinted, catching a look from his siblings. "Yeah. I'm asking Buttercup to marry me after the reception."

"Tryin' to steal my thunder?" Brick questioned, amused at the puppy-dog stare on Butch's expression.

"Always," he retorted, winking.

"Shut up," Boomer said, nudging Brick's abdomen with his elbow. He gestured over to archway at the end of aisle while the guests hushed as the music began to play. The two best men rushed to where they were supposed to be, exchanging parting glances with each other and the groom.

One by one, everybody whom was involved in the wedding ceremony made their way down the aisle. Brick patiently waited until he saw his bride, but time seemed to continue on into eternity. Nearly a thousand years later, he saw his father, Mo Jojo, in a tux that matched his own. For a chimpanzee, Brick had to admit that his father looked rather dapper. He appreciated the fact that even Mo Jojo could take some time away from his laboratory and thinking of new ways to destroy Townsville and come fill in the late Professor Utonium.

"Wow," Brick spoke breathlessly, laying eyes on Blossom's blushing figure walking towards him. Suddenly, he was grateful to her that she had decided not to wear a vail.

She looked even more beautiful than the brightest of the twinkling stars painted on a black-velvet sky. Blossom glowed much brighter and to say that she was just 'beautiful' would be the understatement of the century. Brick could feel his chest rise in a panic, momentarily recalling that if he didn't breathe then this wedding would be a real flop. His cheeks burned crimson as Blossom came closer, reaching out her hand for his. Instinctively, Brick extended his hand, feeling electricity shoot through his veins as they touched. Blossom gently smiling as her pink eyes glistened.

The priest began to speak, looking between the bit of space between Blossom and Brick. "We are gathered here today to witness to holy matrimony between Brick Jojo and Blossom Utonium. The bonds of devotion and adoration are not to be taken lightly. If anybody objects to what is taking place here, speak now or forever hold it on."

Princess Morebucks was about to say something, but then he mouth was covered by Ace's green hand.

"No? Good, then. On with the vows," the pastor chuckled. He handed Brick a golden ring with the words, "Eternity is on our side," engraved in it.

Brick laughed, rubbing his thumbs in rhythmic circles on his bride's palms. "I, Brick Jojo, beg you, Blossom Utonium, to forever be my wife no matter what the years may hold for us. I shall not ever want or need anybody else, but you. On this day, I come before you in front of our family and friends to pledge my never-ending love I have in my heart for you. It will never fade." He slipped on the ring to Blossom's finger. "With this ring, I am bound to your strength, warmth, and kindness. Forever."

"I, Blossom Utonium, accept you and your offer, Brick Jojo, with every fiber in my being. I promise to honor our love with my last dying breath. I will take your name and I will make it my own, so that we will never be bonded for the rest of our lives and forever in Heaven. With my family and yours as our witnesses, I pledge my loyalty to you this mere ring," Blossom said, sliding the ring onto Brick's finger. Engraved with the same words. "It has no beginning, and no end. Just like us."

"With these sacred vows that join Brick and Blossom Jojo as one, by the powers invested in my and this church, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Brick took Blossom into his arms as she wrapped her arms tenderly around his broad shoulders with bouquet still in hand. They kissed passionately as their audience applauded their union, even Princess.

Blossom pulled away, giggling. "We really did this. I'm Mrs. Brick Jojo for the rest of my life starting today. I am so happy. Every woman in this room should envy me."

The male redhead laughed, "We finally have forever."

"No, Brick," Blossom smiled, glowing with extreme happiness, "we have much longer than that."

The reception was held in the Townsville Park. It seemed that the majority of the Powerpuff Girls' enemies were there simply because they wanted to be and no tricks up their sleeves to ruin this day. Blossom and Brick would forever appreciate that as they slowly swayed back and forth in each other's arms as the song "Everything," by Lifehouse played.

Time passed quickly. Even though Buttercup was the farthest away from the group of screaming women, it was the bouquet that chose to fall into her lap and Butch, of course, caught the garter. And immediately after that, it was about time the two lovebirds got themselves engaged. Meanwhile, Blossom and Brick slipped away from their own reception and off to the honeymoon.


	14. Honeymoon Night

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Note: K, so this is the last chapter. But I don't know, maybe there can be a prequel or a sequel? Maybe a Brick and Blossom baby? You, my wonderful reviewers, feel free to demand that of me. I am not particularly good at writing sex scenes. I suck at it. Sorry. So either stop reading now of suffer the consequences. **

Brick kicked open the door, carrying Blossom in his strong arms, and set her down in the doorway. She giggled, kissing her husband lightly on the lips. "I'll be just a moment," she whispered seductively into his ear, loosening the tie around his neck. Blossom walked into the restroom, slowly swaying her hips, and much to Brick's distaste, the bathroom door soon shut, forcing his eyes to be ripped away from the sight of his beautiful wife.

At least that gave him enough time to look around the honeymoon suite he had rented for the night. He had to make sure that he and Blossom were getting their money's worth. By the looks of it, they were. Right next to the king-sized bed with golden-colored blankets and sheets, there was an amazing view of the blue ocean's wave overlapping the sand. At the left corner of the room, there was a fireplace with freshly burning lumber. The walls were painted maroon. Sure, a lot of the stuff would be corny in any movie, but at least it would be romantic enough so that Blossom could enjoy this. That was Brick's first priority: finding ways to appease Blossom.

He sighed, walking over towards the fireplace and sat down on a black, metal chair. Brick took the liberty of taking off his tie, shoes, and socks and tossed them on the violet carpet. As far as the rest of his clothing goes, he hoped Blossom would take pleasure in helping him strip off everything else. He shook his head, prolonging the thoughts of the things he was intending on doing to Blossom. Time was no friend of his if he didn't manage to silence his fantasies. And yet, the pulsing in Brick's pants would not cease.

Brick watched the flames dance on the wood, patiently waiting for his bride to return the dim-lighted room. It had been nearly five hours since they had vowed to be together for all of time at wedding ceremony and it was needless to say, that Brick and Blossom had been waiting for the arrival of their wedding night for a very long time. Every second that passed by became more painful for the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. Blossom was stealing too much time in restroom and Brick couldn't stand it for much longer.

Just then, the door slowly opened, revealing Blossom in lightly-colored lingerie. It was loose on her skin, but tight enough on all the right curves so that Brick got a perfect view of her perfectly shaped breasts. Brick looked her up and down more than once, attempting to memorize how beautifully innocent she managed to seem, even in the sexiest of clothing. It reminded Brick of how much his heart longed for hers back when they were first starting out as a couple and how much he still _longed_ for her now. And to think, Blossom actually managed to feel the exact same way.

"Um, how do I, erm, look?" Blossom asked, blushing as Brick's crimson orbs made their way her milky legs. His gaze finally met hers, and Brick couldn't help but notice the way her cheeks burned with redness.

He softly chortled, getting up from the chair. Brick placed his hands on Blossom's shoulders, caressing the skin. "Words cannot describe how amazing you look," he whispered as Blossom wrapped her arms around Brick's neck. Brick's hands traveled downward and on her waist. They kissed passionately while Brick picked her up and brought her over to the bed. They lied down together, pulling apart. "Blossom?"

"Hmm," she murmured, beginning to unbutton Brick's shirt while the sat up. "What is it, Brick?"

"I just that I hope that this is everything you want," he said.

"I married you, didn't I?" Blossom replied.

"No, not that. _This_," Brick hinted. "I don't want you to be disappointed. Oh, gawd!" Brick shouted, suddenly stopping whatever he was about to sau. "Condoms! I need condoms!"

"Birth control, remember?" Blossom reminded him.

"Oh, right," he said.

Blossom giggled at him, choosing not to answer him on this. Brick was being adorably ridiculous and she didn't want to further his embarrassment by spoiling the atmosphere the room brought. Within seconds, Blossom made sure that her husband's shirt was on the floor. He was about to speak again, but she silenced him as she brought his hands to her breasts. She kissed him softly, helping him massage her. A low groan escaped her lips.

Brick started trailing light kisses down Blossom's throat, feeling his pants tighten around his length. Frustrated, he moved his hands off of her chest and let his hands travel wherever they may. Blossom slowly lay down on the bed, enjoying the tenderness and steadiness of Brick's hands exploring her body as well as his tongue nearing her right breast. Blossom brought her hands to her breasts, intertwining her fingers in Brick's hair, and pressing him closer to her cleavage.

She felt his lips curved in a smug grin, while his hands found the straps of the lingerie.

"Shame," Brick mumbled under breath. He teasingly started sliding the clothing of Blossom's body.

"What is?" She asked; her skin alit with burning sensations.

"That you'll never wear this sexy, little number again," Brick answered, not bothering to really take it off. Instead, he just ripped it in two. He chuckled to himself, taking Blossom's right nipple into his mouth and biting down. Hard. That earned a shriek of pleasure from his wife. At last, his massive fingers found her opening, feeling the wetness of it. "Geeze, Bloss, you're more ready for this than I thought. You realize that we didn't have to wait 'til the wedding. You could have had your nasty way with me anytime you wanted."

"Oh, shut up," she ordered, forcing him back up so that his body hovered over hers. She kissed him hotly so that her fingers could maneuver him out of his pants. Blossom unzipped his fly, letting the moment linger so that her own wetness soaked his pants. The bulge only grew larger. Finally, the Powerpuff Girls pushed the trousers off with her feet, giving Brick's manhood just enough room to spring free.

His mouth hungrily positioned itself over Blossom's; their tongues tangoed, harmoniously moaning. Brick's digits brushed roughly against Blossom's thighs, as her petite hands traveled along his smooth, hairless chest.

"I could have never dreamed that you are this beautiful," Blossom stated, breaking their kiss. She couldn't stop her hands from admiring his chest. True, she had seen him without a shirt dozens of times, but she had never once indulged herself of the way it could feel against her own bare chest.

"Thanks, babe," Brick replied, not really liking how animal he sounded right now. It reminded him of the jerk he used to be way back when. It sent an uncomfortable shutter down his spine, because he knew that if he let go too much, that side of him just might end up ruining this experience for Blossom. Little did Brick know that at this point, Blossom wouldn't mind a bit of roughness. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything," Blossom tried to force her voice to say calm, but she failed. Her heart pounded loudly, noticing the way she began trembling. Of course, her nerves would begin kicking in, even before Brick was in her.

"If it starts hurting, you promise to let me know?" Brick requested seriously.

"Y-yes," Blossom retorted. She smiled, her eyes lit up with love. Her fingers wrapped themselves with Brick's ginger locks, bringing him in a tender kiss. "I want this, Brick. I want _you_."

With that said, Brick shoved his length into Blossom's opening. A painful scream arose from her mouth, and she couldn't help but picture a sharp, hot knife stabbing into her. Brick immediately began to withdraw, but he was stopped by Blossom.

"No, don't. Please? Keep going," Blossom asked. She could see that fear that was held in Brick's expression. He did not want to hurt her and that was reason enough for Blossom that he had every right to. As lovers. And, this was the perfect way for them. She wrapped her legs around his ass, thrusting her hips upward so that he slid into her again. Another scream. And, again. Her cries of pain were quickly replaced with those of pleasure, allowing Brick to enjoy this again.

Blossom felt her walls clench down him. He grinned down at her. "You are so tight, Blossom. Are you trying to drive me insane?"

"Always," was her response and it was all she could manage to say as Brick suddenly sped up the process. He started going faster and harder.

"Say my name," he whispered gently. "Tell me who you want to make you come."

"Brick," she barely said.

"Louder."

"What? Sorry, couldn't hear that, love. Speak up," Brick's voice became louder and meaner.

"Brick!" Blossom exclaimed. "BrickBrickBrick!"

"That's my girl," he smirked.

"Mmm… Oh, yes! Brick!" She screamed, taking much pleasure in the way they reached their climaxes together. "Ah, Brick."

Brick collapsed on top of the bed, right by her side. They shared one chaste kiss, before speaking again.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry for shouting at you like that. I just got a little-"

"Yes, I'm fine. No. It's only hurt at first, Brick. Sheesh. Calm down. And as for the shouting, it's a turn-on. Do not be a shamed. I have no reason to complain," Blossom replied, smiling brilliantly at her lover.

"I love you." Actually, there wasn't a strong enough word in the dictionary that would ever come close to how much he wanted Blossom forever. But those three words would have to be enough for now.

She lifted up her left hand to him, reminding him of the rings the identical rings they now wore. He kissed her hand softly. Blossom giggled. "I love you, too, Brick."

"So…"

"So?"

"Wanna give it another go?"

Blossom nodded eagerly; her and Brick breaking out in fits of laughter.


End file.
